


Drabble #3: When Chris Hangs Out With Darren's Friends

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds out how morally wrong Darren’s friends are, and also learns a surprising fact about Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #3: When Chris Hangs Out With Darren's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116868615244/summary-chris-finds-out-how-morally-wrong).

“There is something so wrong with this,” Chris states matter of fact.  
It’s about an hour and a half into a reality TV marathon with Darren and his friends, and while Chris is enjoying himself, the reality of the situation has just set in.  
  
There are pizza boxes and chips and beer all over the living room. It’s dirty and messy, and Joey’s plate got turned over and spilled French fries and pizza sauce and grease onto the table, and no one bothered to clean it up. There’s some half empty bottles of soda on the ground (because if they were on the table then they’d be blocking the view from the TV), and six people crowded in a tiny room sitting motionless whilst staring intently at the television in front of them.  
  
No one answers Chris, too preoccupied with the show, so he tries again.  
  
“Seriously, guys. You do realize how wrong this is, right?”  
  
“What about it?” Joey asks from the floor below, just barely turning his head towards Chris.  
  
Chris raises his eyebrows and throws his hands out to the mess in front of him. From beside him on the couch, Darren looks around and takes in the state of the room.  
  
“It’s a little messy…” Darren says, and it’s almost a question.  
  
Chris shakes his head in annoyance, because there has to be something seriously wrong with these people if they can’t realize the irony of this situation. He wants to point it out once more, but they’ve gotten to a really dramatic part of the show and Chris knows that if he starts talking that he’ll get shushed (and possibly kicked out of the communal area). So he waits for a commercial.  
  
“I hate to be a broken record,” he says, “but you all realize how wrong this situation is, right?”  
  
“What about it?” Joey asks, giving Chris his full attention now.  
  
Chris replies as dryly as possible. “We just devoured three pizzas, four bags of chips, half a case of beer, and French fries and soda and loads of other stuff, all while watching _My 600lb Life_.”  
  
Everyone stares at him blankly for a moment, until Darren starts to laugh out loud, leaning his face onto Chris’ shoulder.  
  
“You’re right,” he says. “This is so wrong.”  
  
“Being wrong feels good,” Joey says, turning back to the TV as the commercials come to an end. They finish watching the last ten minutes of the show before Joey stands up and stretches.  
  
“Hey,” he says, looking around at everyone. “Anyone in the mood for ice cream?”  
  
Darren starts laughing before he readily agrees, and Chris shakes his head in fond annoyance.  
  
“Will I ever get used to them?” He whispers to Darren as they walk down the street to the local ice cream shop.  
  
“You better,” Darren whispers conspiratorially back. “Next week we marathon My Strange Addiction while pretending that Joey didn’t once get off with a blow up doll.”  
  
He winks at Chris, and Chris resolves to continue hanging out with Darren’s friends, even if they are morally askew. Not because he wants to get closer to Darren, more because he really wants to hear the story of why Joey fucked a blow up doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116868615244/summary-chris-finds-out-how-morally-wrong).
> 
> Casual reminder that there's a comment box below!


End file.
